Snack Machine Shakedown
Snack Machine Shakedown is a fan made episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. It was written by Joseph416. Summary Ben and Kevin discover a snack machine, but neither of the two have any money. Plot While waiting for Gwen's karate class to end, Ben and Kevin venture around the building, looking for something fun to do. "I'm BORED," Ben whined. He began to toy around with the Ultimatrix, but just as quickly losing interest in the device, lowering his arm back to his side. "I know, Ben," Kevin replied, obviously irritated. "You've said that, like, 12 times." Kevin balled his fists and gritted his teeth, trying his best to obscure his anger. "This is a bigger waste of time then when I tried to sit through 'The Human Centipede.' Can't we just leave?" Ben asked, slouching over and letting his arms swing gradually. Kevin shook his head, and sighed. "Gwen's my girlfriend, Ben. I have to stick around. She expects me to care." Kevin explained. Ben raised an eyebrow. "So you don't care?" Ben asked. "You said it like you didn't. You were all, 'ugh, but i haz to stik a round. Barahrahg." "First of all, I do care about Gwen's interests. And secondly, I may of said it that way, but I didn't sound like a bumbling half-wit." Kevin said, looking forward. When he turned his head to look at Ben, he found nothing but his own empty gaze. His eyes immediately scanned the room, searching for where Ben could've possibly gone in those few seconds. Kevin twisted around, and sure enough, saw Ben with his face smooshed against the glass of a vending machine. He walked over to the mystified Ben. "Ben, I was trying to tell you something," Kevin prompted. As if Ben had just noticed Kevin's appearance by his side, he excitedly spun around to face his friend. "Kevin, Kevin!" Ben exclaimed. "I need a dollar! NOW! DOLLAR! You know, the green paper that's wrinkly and old, sort of like Grandpa Max? Yeah, and, I really need it. Because, look, just come over and look, this sign on this snack machine says that snacks are only ONE DOLLAR. ONE DOLLAR, Kevin. That's really chea-" "BEN!" Kevin screamed. Various people in the room turned to see the screaming lunatic, who was blushing in embarrassment. "Yes, my good fellow?" Ben asked. "Can you just STOP TALKING about the vending machine for a minute? I'll give you a dollar, just hold on." Kevin whispered, obviously still embarrassed from screaming. "Are you bribing me, you silly goose?" Ben asked in a goofy voice. Without anything else to say, Ben activated the Ultimatrix, and scrolled through his current active playlist. Holographic images of Wildmutt, Swampfire, Jury Rigg, and Humungousaur appeared as he twisted the dial. Finally, when he got to the hologram of Upgrade, he slammed down the faceplate. "Ben, wait!" Kevin tried to say, but interrupted by a blinding flash of green light. When the light faded, Ben was gone. In place of him was a tall, black and green patterned alien. It was Upgrade. And Kevin knew exactly what Ben was about to do. "Ben, are you seriously going to hack a vending machine?" Kevin asked. "Don't you have money?" Upgrade shrugged. "Not really. I spent it all on the vending machine outside." "What vending machine outside?" Kevin questioned. "You know, the one in the ground? It has a slotted plate, and when it rains, water goes down it? Well, yeah, I kept putting one dollar bills down the slots, but it didn't give me snacks. Eventually, I just ran out of money." Upgrade explained. Kevin facepalmed himself. "Ben, you're- ugh, just do it quickly." Kevin said. Immediately after Kevin's hesitant permission, Upgrade's liquid metallic body broke down into a small tidal wave of shimmering black and green patterned goop. He slid under the vending machine. Seconds later, the vending machine obtained Upgrade's body colors. Upgrade's cyclopian eye appeared just above the vending machine's number pad. "I'm gonna get me some SNACKS. You want any SNACKS, Kevin? Eh? Want some SNACKS?" Upgrade demanded. "Should I get you some SNACKS? Cracker Jacks? A pack of yakks? Something else that rhymes with SNACKS? GOOD OLD SNACKS?" "I'm good," Kevin said, waving his hand. "I ate before I came he-" Kevin was interrupted as a sparking light emerged from the vending machine. "Ben, cut it out!" Kevin rasped. "I can't!" Upgrade cried. "Help!" The vending machine's glass plate shattered, followed by repeated sparks of blinding white light. A loud metallic crash boomed through the room as Upgrade was forcefully seperated from the vending machine. He flew across the room, hit the brick wall, and fell to the floor like a lifeless ragdoll. The machine continued to wildly spark. In the midst of it all, a figure emerged from the vending machine, bellowing an evil laugh. "I am Fulgerege! Guardian of the Snack machine!" The figure blurted, directing lightning every which way, completely ransacking the room. Fulgerege was a large humanoid creature with extremely long legs, and a head that pointed at the top. His eyes glowed white, along with his body. His arms were long and narrow, and had no fingers. There were just sharp points at the ends of his arms. "I just wanted some Doritos!" Upgrade moaned painfully. A green light shimmered, and Ben reverted back to human. "No one shall siphon MY delicious snacks from MY vending machine in an improper way! You MUST PAY WITH CURRENCY!" Fulgerege yelled. The remaining people in the room ran for cover, except for Kevin and an unconcious Ben Tennyson. Reaching down, Kevin used his powers to absorb the properties of the concrete tiles on the floor. His body was instantly made of solid concrete. Jumping into the air, balling his fist, Kevin flew towards Fulgerege. But Fulgerege simply directed a stream of lightning at Kevin, knocking him backwards into a wall. Fulgerege walked over to the stunned Kevin lying on the floor, arm at a striking position and crackling with electricity. "Fool," Fulgerege said hoarsely, "you will pay for your rebellion!" Before Fulgerege could strike Kevin dead with a powerful charge of electricity, a multi-colored gamma ray shot Fulgerege in the back, sending him to the floor. Looking up, Fulgerege saw a Crystalsapien, no other than Chromastone. "I don't have a dollar!" Chromastone exclaimed, shooting another powerful gamma ray at Fulgerege. "KEVIN doesn't have a dollar!" Chromastone yelled again, once again shooting Fulgerege to the ground with a multi-colored gamma ray. "I just want some SNACKS!" Fulgerege got up before Chromastone could nail him with another gamma ray. Once on his legs, he shot a powerful wave of electricity straight at Chromastone. On contact with Chromastone, the electricity turned to multi-colored waves, which instantaneously sunk into Chromastone's body. Soon, Chromastone's entire body was glowing. "Here's your dollar!" Chromastone yelled, blasting Fulgerege with a super-charged gamma ray, constructed of his own lightning. The blast sent Fulgerege off of his feet once more. Suddenly, Fulgerege became nothing but a small spark of electricity, and darted up a wire on the wall. Of course, Chromastone could not see this. Sparking down from the cieling, Fulgerege transformed back into his humanoid form, and blasted Chromastone with a bolt of lightning. Kevin, now concious, came out from behind Fulgerege and tried to smack him. However, Fulgerege was faster. He blasted Kevin with a bolt of electricity sending him flying again. Chromastone, now pinned under Fulgerege, could not move. "I think this is how the Japanese give other people back massages," Chromastone told Fulgerege. Fulgerege ignored Chromastone's statement, and charged a bolt of electricity in his arm. "Ben!" Kevin yelled. "He's the guardian of snacks! He won't let you eat the snacks without paying first! He said it himself! "Yeah, so what?" Chromastone asked. "Eat them anyway!" Kevin demanded. "Do it!" "But this Fulger-egg guy said not to! Can't we just give him a dollar and leave?" Chromastone suggested. "Ben," Kevin explained, "I was trying to tell you before you walked away from me. Just because I may hate being here, I'm doing it because I care about Gwen. If you care about saving all these people and beating Fulgerege, you'd do whatever you could, even if you wouldn't want to!" "How touching!" Fulgerege mused. "Too bad you're going to die anyhow." Fulgerege charged his lightning, and shot it at Chromastone. A green light simultaneously flashed. When the lights cleared, a thick smoke hung in the air. When it cleared, Fulgerege was lying helplessly on the floor. He struggled to get up. Meanwhile, Eatle raced over to the vending machine. Using his strength, he lifted the vending machine, and opened his jaw. Top first, he shoved the vending machine into his mouth, concurrently chewing. "No, no!" Fulgerege screamed. "My delicious snackies!" "Save it, Tucan Sam. Your snacks are gone." Eatle told him after swallowing the entire vending machine. The horn on the front of Eatle's head glowed brightly, and shot out a green laser directly at Fulgerege. When it hit him, Fulgerege seemed to warp inwards in an imploding fashion. "No! NO!" Fulgerege screamed. "NO!" Fulgerege disappeared in a bright flash of light. In a seperate green flash of light, Ben reverted to human. He looked over, and saw Gwen helping Kevin onto his feet. A small stream of blood trickled down his forehead. Other than that, the entire building seemed barren. Kevin and Gwen walked over to Ben, who had his gaze set on something lying on the floor. "I'd offer some to you," Ben said, "but after beating an electric-crazed supervillain, I think I deserve this entire bag of Doritos." Ben bent over, and plucked the bag of Doritos from the pile of miscellaneous broken glass and other broken parts. Squeezing the top of the bag with his index finger and thumb, Ben opened the bag of Doritos. His smile of delight quickly melted away into a frown of rage. "This was it? I was going to pay a whole dollar for THIS?" Ben irritably said. He showed Gwen and Kevin the bag. Inside, there were only a few chips. "Stupid greedy Dorito company." Ben muttered, walking away. "What exacly just happened?" Gwen asked to a dazed Kevin. "Next time you go somewhere with Ben, just make sure to bring a few dollars with you." Kevin said. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson Aliens Used *Upgrade *Chromastone *Eatle Villans *Fulgerege Major Events *A new villain, Fulgerege, surfaces to battle Ben Tennyson. Trivia *Wildmutt, Swampfire, Jury Rigg, and Humungousaur all made cameo appearances as holograms in the Ultimatrix's holographic playlist. Category:Episodes Category:Others Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Fan made BTSF episodes